


《我征服了死亡，你征服了我。》｜哈利波特（瑞哈）

by dt910189



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《我征服了死亡，你征服了我。》｜哈利波特（瑞哈）

那個男孩打開日記本書寫時，他其實是意外的，但既然本子落到了那個孩子手上，自己是否能藉此完成過去沒能實現的計畫？甚至逃離這個束縛？

他開始和男孩有密切的聯絡，每次的對話間都穿插著謊言及真相，而明知道眼前的葛來分多能有多麼心急，卻裝作什麼也沒有發現一般，心安理得地帶著他繞圈轉，他透露的線索或許並不多，但他相信那個孩子總有辦法查明“真相”的。

那個孩子每天回寢室的第一件事，便是拿起日記本和他聊天，他總是興致忡忡地和他訴說校園間發生的趣事，誰和誰談起戀愛了，誰又被哪位教授給懲罰了，他本以為自己會對這些瑣事感到厭煩的，卻不知怎麼地被那些無關緊要的故事吸引了注意，或許自己還是懷念著校園生活的。

何況那孩子潦草的字跡，看久了也還算有趣。

等待已久的那天終於到來了，雖說對那個孩子感到有些抱歉，但這是他一直沒能完成的計劃，所以即便是那個男孩，也無法阻止他。

他看著那人拼了命的想擺脫蛇怪的攻擊，心底不知怎麼的卻抽痛了起來，他不想傷害那個孩子的。現在回想起來，他每一次的謊言，似乎只是不希望讓那人發現自己的身份罷了，他和那個被世界所懼怕的黑魔王不同，他永遠不會去傷害那個男孩，而他原本有自信男孩也抱持著相同想法的——直至毒牙刺穿了那染血的日記本。

他看著自己逐漸破碎的身體，自嘲地笑了出聲，也是，一段被封塵的回憶，連黑魔王都不在乎了，又怎能奢求那個男孩的回應呢？只是，當他抬眼再次看向那人，卻從那墨綠的雙眼讀出了一絲不捨，他渡步至男孩面前，俯身吻上了那帶有傷疤的額，「沒事的，哈利。」

沒事的。


End file.
